


You bastard!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Well?” she prompted, craning her neck to see into his flat. “Where is he?”“Who?” Jon asked, bewildered. “I live on my own.”“Your dumb dog,” she hissed and Jon stepped back in shock of the anger in her voice against his pet. Before he could open his mouth to defend his furry best friend, Sansa carried on. “He knocked up my Lady!”





	You bastard!

It was a wonder the door hadn’t caved in with the force of the knocks on the other side. Jon was half convinced somebody was actively trying to break in as he stumbled along the corridor, blindly switching lights on as he rubbed at his eyes.

Who the hell needed him at seven in the morning?

Ghost yawned from his bed but otherwise appeared rather uninterested at the noise. Jon shot him a glare.

“Some good you are,” he grumbled as he wrenched the door open, ready to yell at the annoying shit that had woke him up.

His words died in his throat as he took in the beautiful red head before him. He shifted slightly as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms and Jon was quite certain she wasn’t trying to turn him on but there was something hot about her glare.

“You!” she seethed, snapping Jon out of his dirty thoughts. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at her icy tone.

“Me?” he questioned, blinking at her. “Sorry, but, who are you?”

“Sansa Stark,” she huffed, tapping her foot against the floor in annoyance. “Robb’s sister.”

“Right,” Jon responded, dragging the word out in his confusion. He had no idea what the hell he had done to warrant her seven am rant, he had never even met her before.

“Well?” she prompted, craning her neck to see into his flat. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Jon asked, bewildered. “I live on my own.”

“Your dumb dog,” she hissed and Jon stepped back in shock of the anger in her voice against his pet. Before he could open his mouth to defend his furry best friend, Sansa carried on. “He knocked up my Lady!”

“Eh?” Jon blurted, shaking his head slightly because this all had to be a very weird dream.

“When you came to Robb’s house to fix his car,” Sansa stated, every word dripping with annoyance. “He was looking after my dog for me while I went on holiday. And _you,_ ” She jabbed him in the chest to punctuate her anger. “You let your dog run about and turned out, he had his wicked way with my baby!”

Jon snorted before he could stop himself but instantly calmed himself as Sansa’s eyes blazed. For such a slender, pretty thing, she clearly took no shit. And why the hell was Jon _still_ kind of turned on by her rage?

“Um…I’m sorry,” he started but then realised he must not have sounded sincere so he asked instead. “What would you like me to do?”

“Well, I don’t know what to do,” she huffed. “But obviously, I’ll keep them until they are old enough to leave her. You can have one if you want but, I’m not the richest of girls and Lady will need vet checks and extra food…”

“Right,” he agreed, nodding for good measure. And then realising that she was still standing outside, he moved behind the door and gestured her inside. “Would you like to discuss this over coffee? I’m guessing you’ll need some if you’ve been up the whole night plotting ways to kill me and my dog.”

A smile threatened to form at the corners of her mouth and the sight did nothing to make him find her less attractive.

“Be very glad I don’t advocate murder except in very exceptional circumstances,” she muttered, though her amusement was bleeding into her tone now as well.

“Well, allow me to make amends quickly before you decide we should be,” he japed as he opened the cupboard to get two mugs out.

***

_Five months later_

He had a sense of déjà vu as he stumbled along the hall towards the banging on his front door, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Ghost peered over the rim of his basket curiously. Cloud and Luna, the silver and white pups he had adopted from Lady’s litter, clambered over their father to watch, tails wagging in sync at the prospect of a new guest coming to bestow attention on them.

He wondered if it was Sansa, his heart racing at the thought. His cheeks flushed as he remembered how their weekly meetings to discuss Lady’s progress, and him meeting the pups when they were born, had led to them tumbling into bed together the night she dropped them off, just eight weeks ago.

But when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Robb standing there. Even more surprised at the way he practically shook, his hands balling into fists.

“You,” he seethed, pointing a finger dangerously close to Jon’s eyes. “You bastard!"

"What?" Jon replied blankly, hissing when Robb poked him in the chest.

"You knocked up my sister!”


End file.
